All Because Of A Wish (Ichigo, Naruto, Rin, and Natsu Story)
by RoxyGirl14
Summary: (This is also on Quotev; Username: BlueMajesticFlames) Iris, Hope, Lexi, and Lizzie are best friends who have a common interest. Anime. What would happen if their favorite anime characters shows up in real life? How would they cope with it? (I don't own and Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, or Blue Exorcist characters! I only own my OCs!)
1. The Wish and The Results

OC Info:

Name: Lexus (Nickname: Lexi) Harrison

Looks:

Hair: Black, in layers, goes to shoulder blades.

Eyes: Blue

Name: Iris Parker

Looks:

Hair: Light Brown, straight, goes to mid-back.

Eyes: Green

Name: Hope Peterson

Looks:

Hair: Dark Brown hair, curly, goes to shoulders

Eyes: Brown

Name: Lizzie Morris

Looks:

Hair: Blonde, wavy, goes to shoulders

Eyes: Light Blue

~*Lexi's POV*~

"Come on, Naruto! Kick Pain's ass!" I yell at the monitor. I'm watching Naruto vs Pain right now. Although, I already watched it like twenty times now, but I love this part in the show. I especially love the part when Hinata confesses her love to Naruto. I'm such a huge fan of Naruhina, it's not even funny!

After I finished watching Naruto vs Pain, I decided to watch Aizen vs Ichigo. I'm not just a fan of Naruto, but also of Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Blue Exorcist. There are other anime shows I like, but, right now I'm these anime moods. See, I get into these moods where I crave to watch one anime or read the manga of it. But, they change frequently, though. Like, I can crave on one show for one week, and then another one the next.

"Lexi, go to bed!" I hear my mother yell to me. I look up to the clock on my wall to see it was 11:00 PM. Oh crap, I need to go to bed. I, unfortunately, have school tomorrow. I sigh while turning off my laptop. I got up and went to the window, trying to find a shooting star. Every night I do this, hoping I could wish for my favorite anime characters to be real. But, I know that's not going to happen. But, tonight was different. Once I reached my window, the minute I looked, I seen a shooting star. My eyes widen and I gasped. I had to make a wish, now! I quickly closed my eyes.

"I wish for my favorite anime character to become real." I wished. What I didn't know though, when I had my eyes were closed, that the star glowed brighter for one second.

~*The Next Day*~

"Lexi, time to get up, sweety." I heard my mother say from the other side of my door. I groaned loudly and I could hear my mother chuckled. "And, by the way, it's 7:35." My eyes widen. WHAT?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I quickly get dressed ( untitled/set?id=...) and brushed my hair. I grab my bag and run out of my room, going to the bathroom. I brush my teeth quickly while putting on deodorant and perfume. I then run out of the bathroom and downstairs to the kitchen. There, I grabbed a blue berry beagle and kissed my mom goodbye before running out of the house.

I stopped once I got to the end of my driveway, looking at what time it was. 7:55 AM. Dang it! I only have fifteen minutes to get to class! I took off running across the street and down the side walk. I turn a corner and ran past four guys. I only got a glimpse of yellow, black, orange, and pink hair before running off and yelling 'Sorry'.

I soon reach to school with a minute to spare and slowly walked to gym. Once there, I gave a big sigh and fell to the floor in front of my friends Lizzie, Iris, and Hope. Lizzie was dressed in ( untitled/set?id=...), Iris was dressed in ( untitled/set?id=...), and Hope was dressed in ( untitled/set?id=...). They chuckled at me. Lizzie squatted down next to me and gave me thumbs up.

"Looks like you made it on time, Lexi." Lizzie says while smiling at me. Hope nods her head.

"Plus, you made a new time record!" I grinned.

"What's the time?" Iris grins with me.

"One minute and thirty-eight seconds." She informs me. I jumped up from my spot and raised my fist into the air.

"YES!" I get stares from the other students in the class, but I ignored them. Who cares what they think. Suddenly, Hope gasp. Iris, Lizzie and I look at her.

"What is it, Hope?" Iris ask her. She didn't reply but kept staring behind us. We looked behind us to see four hot guys talking to the teacher. Holy cow... I think as my eyes widen. The first guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, the second guy had orange hair and brown eyes, the third guy had pink hair and black eyes, and finally, the last guy had black hair and blue eyes.

"Um, does anyone find them familiar looking?" Lizzie ask, with her eyes wide with the rest of us. I think back to where I seen them before and then suddenly gasp out loud.

"Who is your favorite anime character, Lizzie...?" I questioned her while finally realizing who they were. Her eyes widen more.

"No way, Naruto Uzumaki?! He's the one with the blonde hair!" She says quietly but loud enough for us to her her.

"Then, that means that is Rin Okumura?" Hope asks, looking in between me and Lizzie.

"And that is Natsu Dragneel?!" Iris says with wide eyes.

"Yes, and the orange haired guy, that is Ichigo Kurosaki." I said, my heart thumping in my chest. I remembered the shooting star I seen last night and how I wished for my favorite anime character to come real.

"How do we know it's them though?" Iris questions.

"Yeah, I mean, they can look like them, but that doesn't mean it could be them, right? They can't be real can they?" Hope had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know..." Lizzie says, also having a confused look on her face.

"Why don't we just go see then?" I said smirking at them, watching the guys walk to the bleachers and setting down away from everyone.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't want them to know that we know who they are." Lizzie says while crossing her arms, raising on of her eyebrows. I glanced at her and then back at the guys who were talking and laughing.

"By how they act. All we gotta do is just see how they act. We don't have to admit anything to them." I said, which earns a smirk from all three of them. "Now come on. Let's go say hello to the new students." We go over to the new guys were and they stopped talking and looked at us with questioning looks. Lizzie stepped up forwards to the blonde haired guy, aka, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Morris, you must be the new students." She says, giving them a sweet smile. I just wanted to burst out laughing right now. Next up was Hope, who stood in front of the black haired guy, aka, Rin Okumura.

"My name is Hope Peterson. Nice to meet you." She says, also giving a sweet smile.

"I'm Iris Parker. Pleasure to meet you, also." She says, stepping in front of the pink haired guy, aka, Natsu Dragneel.

"And, I'm Lexi Harrison." I said, steeping in front of the orange haired guy, aka, Ichigo Kurosaki, and giving them a smirk instead of a smile. They guys looked at us with wide eyes. The first one to register what we said was Ichigo. He looked directly at me and smirked. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"I'm Drake Coleman." Next up, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Heh, I'm Brendon Crawford."

"I'm Carter Freeman." Said Rin.

"And I'm Nash Hudson." Natsu says.

"And to answer your question, yes we are new here." Ichigo says. I'm not calling them by their names they gave us. No way. They have to be them, they just have to!

"Yeah, we just transferred here a week ago." Rin says.

"How come you guys didn't come earlier?" Questions Hope.

"Eh, well we had to get moved in first before we could. And, plus, we wanted to rest." Naruto says.

"Where you guys moved from?" Iris asked.

"Japan, but we weren't born there though." Natsu informs us. Give that man a golden star, please. He just said a key word we needed..

"That's awesome." I said while actually smiling this time. But, before we could say any more, they bell ringed for class to start.

"Alright class, go to the locker rooms and get changed! Brendon, Carter, Drake, Nash, come with me. I'll give you your gym uniforms." The gym teacher, Mr. Bradley yells. Lizzie, Hope, Iris, and I wave goodbye to the guys as we walk to the girls locker room to change. At our school we wear gym uniforms. They guys are different than the girls though. The girls wear ( untitled/set?id=...) and the guys wear ( cgi/set?id=11703...). But the shoes are different for everyone, but have the same colors.

I get dressed into my uniform, so does Lizzie, Iris, and Hope, and we walk out of the locker room. Some students were out already and was playing basketball, volleyball, or was just sitting on the the bleachers talking. I looked around to see the guys weren't out yet so we just went to one side of the gym and sat on the top right corner of the bleachers. Once I sat down, I looked at the others with serious look. They gave me a confused look.

"Anyone found any clues when we were speaking with them?" I ask them. They shook their heads. I sighed. "Did you not here where they came from?"

"Yeah, they're from Japan?" Hope ask, furrowing her eyebrows.

"And?" I said, giving them 'You should know this!' look. Iris gasp.

"Japan! Duh, I'm such an idiot! How did I not know this?" She exclaims. Lizzie and Hope looked lost.

"What does Japan have to do with this?" Lizzie inquires. I face palm and sighed.

"Think about it. They look like anime characters and they came from Japan?" I say, watching her face twist in emotion. It was silent for a moment until Lizzie interrupted it.

"Oh! Yeah, duh! Hehe, sorry had a me moment!" She says, grinning stupidly. We look to at Hope to see her still thinking. I sigh, she's a hopeless case.

"Hey!" I hear a voice say. We turn to see Ichigo, Rin, Natsu, and Naruto in the gym uniform. And let me tell you, THEY HAD MUSCLES! Good looking ones too! I could feel stares from around the gym to see girls giving them googly eyes and the guys glaring at them in jealousy. They guys seemed to ignore them though.

"Hey, how do you like the school so far?" Iris ask them. I chuckled.

"Shouldn't you wait until the end of the day to ask them that?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushes in embarrassment and laughs nervously.

"Opps, yeah I should have." I smiled gently when I seen Natsu looking at her with a small smile. Awe! They would look so cute together!

"Anyways, we were wondering what classes you guys had." Naruto says, eyeing Lizzie. Heh, looks like we got love birds!

"Sure." I say while getting out my class schedule. So does the others. I can remember my classes, I just don't feel like using my brain right now. (Authors note: I created a schedule for them. It's at the end of the chapter!)

"That's awesome, we have two classes together!" Natsu and Naruto Grins. I chuckle at how Ichigo and I have the same classes. I could see Hope blushing, Lizzie smiling like crazy, and Iris blushing and grinning. Suddenly, we hear the whistle being blown.

"Alright! Everyone gather up at this section of the bleachers!" We all get up and head to the other side of the gym and sat where Mr. Bradley told us to sit. "Okay, here are the plans we are going to do today. We are going to go outside to the track and run four laps, then we are going to play dodge ball. But, this time, we are going to play outside." Some student's groan at the plan while others cheered. I was one of the ones cheering. I don't mind running, but dodge ball, I love it!

We all go outside to the track and line up to run. Ichigo comes and stands next to me. I turn to him and smirk, he does the same. Mr. Bradley stands to the left of us and gets ready to blow the whistle. I got ready and so does Ichigo. Mr. Bradley blows the whistle and Ichigo and I took of running before the others. I look behind me to see Natsu running with Iris, Rin running with Hope, and Naruto running with Lizzie. I turn back to see Ichigo smirking at me. I smirk back and pick up my pace. He does the same. This ticked me off though, it looked like he wasn't even trying. I scowled and pick up my pace more and more, but he does too.

"What's wrong? Afraid that I can run faster?" He smirks.

"Heh, you wish!" I said while running faster. I'm almost reaching my peak here. He runs faster and gets a little ahead of me. Oh, he is so not going to win! I run faster and get a little further of him. This time, Ichigo scowled. Heh, serves him right! All of a sudden he smirks. Uh, I'm not liking that smirk...He then passes me so fast, that I unable to catch up. I gasped in shock and stopped running. All the students including Lizzie, Hope, Iris, Rin, Naruto, and Natsu passes me, giving me weird looks. All I could do is watch in awe as Ichigo run super fast, but not inhumanly, on the track. Okay, he has to be Ichigo Kurosaki!

By the time I snapped out of it, everyone was done and Ichigo was watching me with a smirk. I scowled and looked away. Damn him.

"Lexus, since you want to stand there and not do anything, you can run for the rest of the class!" Mr. Bradley yells. My eyes widen.

"WHAT? BUT I WAS ON MY LAST LAP!?" I exclaimed. I so do not want to run for the rest of the class! Especially if we are playing dodge ball!

"Fine! Finish your lap but you are sitting out during the rest of the class!" Mr. Bradley shouts back. What. The. Hell. I growled and ran the rest of my lap and went to the outside bleachers and sat down. This is so unfair. All because I stopped? This is stupid! I see Ichigo and the rest of them stare at me with sorrow looks and I just glared at Ichigo. He flinched and looked away.

Soon Mr. Bradley told us to head inside and get dressed. I quickly got off the bleachers and ran into the school before anyone else could make it off the track. I went into the dressing room and got dressed, putting on my deodorant and perfume before going to the mirror and wiping off the sweat from my face. I then brushed out my hair and grabbed my bag before walking out of the girls locker room. Everyone was just now walking into the school from outside. Before Ichigo could get in I walked to one side of the gym and sat down until everyone was dressed.

"Hey, why were you quick in getting ready?" I hear Lizzie ask me as her and Hope walked up to me. Behind her I could see Iris and Natsu walking up to us. Hmph, at least they can get along. I then see Naruto, Rin, and Ichigo walking out of the guys locker room and heading towards us. I frowned and looked away.

"It's nothing." The bell ranged, signaling that it was time for the next class. I got up from my seat and walked away before Ichigo could reach us. I walked up stairs to my locker and grabbed my US History text book and binder while putting my bag into my locker. I don't need it until my last block. I turned around and was about to walk to class, but I bumped into someone and fell backwards. But, before I could hit the ground, arms wrapped around my waist to prevent me from hitting the ground. I looked up to see Ichigo was the one holding me up. I blushed and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You okay?" He ask me as he helps me up. I nod my head silently looking down at the ground. He sighed and scratches the back of his head. "Look, I didn't mean for you to sit out for the whole class or get in trouble by the teacher. I got ahead of myself when we were racing." I blinked. Was he apologizing? I sighed too and looked up at him.

"It's fine. I was too into the race, also. Are we okay now?" I smiled, holding out my hand. He looked at it then smiled softly.

"Yeah..." He takes my hand. We both then walk to our class together.

So far, today has been weird and crazy. History was boring and Lunch was interesting. English was good except for when a group of students got yelled at by the teacher, Mrs. Smith. That resulted with us sitting in sign seats. Fortunately, for me, Ichigo got put next to me. In Algebra, I almost fell asleep if it hadn't been for Ichigo to keep me awake, and for Biology, I was fully awake. We were dissecting a heart of a frog. Ichigo was weirded out by it, but I was interested. Finally, Art came. Ichigo and I walked into the class to see Naruto and Lizzie already in there. They were laughing and throwing paper balls at each other. I chuckled. I have a feeling those two are going to end up together very soon.

We walked over to them and sat down in front of them. Naruto and Lizzie glanced at us and the back to each other, smirking. My eyes widen and I grabbed my bag and made a shield of it. Poor Ichigo, he didn't expect it coming and got bombarded by paper balls. Soon, Rin, Hope, Iris, and Natsu came into class and sat down at the table beside us. Mrs. Stevenson walked into the classroom and took role.

"Okay, we will be starting a new project. I want you guys to make a collage of things you like. But that isn't all, I want you guys to make it abstract, make it different in the way you see it. For example, don't just draw a CD for music, draw it with music notes coming out of it or half of it turning to lyrics. Something like that. And, be sure to make it colorful and add details. I have some white sheets of paper on the table for you to use and color pencils, markers, or chalk pastels are in the drawers if you need them. This project is due next week." She said and then walked back to her desk as everyone start get up and get their paper. I stayed put though and grabbed a notebook out of my bag and a pencil.

"Hey, Lexi, why aren't you getting a piece of paper?" Natsu asks me, tilting his head slightly to the left. The other guys do except for Lizzie, Hope, and Iris. They already knew why.

"I'm going to write down things I'm going to put in my collage and ideas on how to shape them." I said, writing down bullets for when I go to write what I'm going to put in my collage.

"That's actually a good idea." Rin says and sits back down, getting out a notebook and pencil for himself. Ichigo and the rest goes and gets in line to get their paper while Rin and I make a list to put in our collage. Soon, class ended and we walked out of the classroom to go to our lockers. Lizzie, Iris, Rin, and Natsu walked downstairs while Ichigo, Naruto, Hope, and I stayed up stairs. But we ended up splinting anyways. Naruto and Hope to the right, Ichigo and I to the left. I stopped by my locker once I reached it and Ichigo did too. I raised an eyebrow as he opened up a random locker. Dang, he has everything with me! I think as I opened my locker and got out my algebra and English homework.

"Hey, I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow." Ichigo says as he waves at me and walks away to meet up with Naruto who was waiting for him. I wave back and Hope walks over to me.

"I guess we should go too." Hope says as I close my locker.

"Yeah." We walk downstairs and met up with Iris and Lizzie.

"Let's go already! I'm too tired to be here!" Lizzie complains. Iris stand there, also looking like she was going to pass out any moment now. Hope and I chuckled and we nod our heads. We all four then walks out of the school and down the sidewalk that leads to an intersection.

"So, what do you guys think of them?" Iris questions us as we walk.

"I like them! Especially Brendon!" Lizzie says while smiling stupidly.

"So far Carter and I are getting along just well." Hope says with a plain smile.

"Nash is so sweet! I think I might be forming a crush on him!" Iris says with a dreamy look in her eyes. Heh, love at first sight, eh? Then they all turn to me smirking. I don't like those smirks.

"What?" I frowned at them.

"What about you and Blake?" Lizzie inquires. I shrugged.

"We're good friends I guess." I inform them with a carefree look.

"Good friends? I seen the way he was holding you after first block. There has to be more than that!" Iris says, smiling evilly. I blushed and looked away.

"That's because I bumped into him when I was turning away from my locker." I try to defend myself.

"Uh, huh. Sure. You keep telling yourself that." Lizzie says while looking away with a look that read 'I knew it'. I scowled.

"Anyways, have you guys notice how they act? Are they like the characters?" I ask, looking at them seriously. Hope nods her head.

"Yeah, Carter acts just like Rin. He almost fell asleep in all the classes we had!"

"Also, Brendon is loud just like Naruto! And, he was so confused when it came to history, math, English, and biology. He couldn't even do a worksheet without me helping him!" Lizzie enlightens us. Iris also nods her head.

"Nash is very similar to Natsu! After gym class, when everyone was hot and sweaty, he wasn't. I asked him if the heat was bothering him and he said it didn't!" Iris exclaims. They then turn to me.

"What about Drake? Does he act like Ichigo?" Hope tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah, he acts laid back and cool like him. He also scowls like him too." I said giving them a 'They're real. End of story.' look.

"I can't believe this actually happening!" Iris says with wide eyes.

"I know, but, we can talk about this tomorrow, I gotta get home before my mother calls the cops for a missing child!" I said before walking away from them. They waved goodbye to me and I do the same.

Once I reached home I did my homework . I finished it right when my mother called me down for dinner. After I finished eating, I went back up to my room and lied down on my bed, thinking of all that happened today. I just couldn't figure out how they were real. And if they aren't, then how come those guy act just like them? Sure, they look like them and act like them, but that doesn't automatically mean they're them. I need proof that they are. But, how? I then gasp and sat up form my laying position. I jumped off my bed and called Iris, Hope, and Lizzie, telling them my plan. I then got off with them and went to bed early, anxious for tomorrow to come.

Okay, that was chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! :3


	2. The Plan and The Twist

~*Iris's POV*~

I woke up this morning feeling very excited! One, because of Lexi's plan and two, I get to see Nash! Er...Natsu. Uh, I still have no idea what to call him. When I'm around him, I always call him Nash so he doesn't get suspicious, but in my head I call him Natsu since he is so like him. I wonder if Lexi is right though, about them being anime characters. I sighed while getting dressed and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. My dad was reading the newspaper and my brother was eating corn flakes. My mom was at the sink washing dishes. I sat beside my brother, Josh and ate my cereal, waiting for the plan to take place.

~*Later at school*~

I arrived at the school at 7:45 AM. Hope was already there except for Lizzie and Lexi. Lizzie usually gets here around 7:53 AM and Lexi 8:08 AM.

"Hey, did Lexi tell you the plan?" Hope ask me. I nod.

"Yep. I see you are wearing sweatshirt over it." I observed. She nods her head.

"Yeah, Lexi told us to hide it. She said she wanted us to reveal it after gym." I giggled.

"This is going to be an awesome day!" I exclaim. Hope grins.

"Hehe, you got that right! I can't wait to see their reaction to it!" I grinned evilly.

"Uh, huh! We can finally-"

"You can finally what?" I hear a voice say behind me. I let out a squeal and jumped up from my seat. I hear a chuckle and look behind me to see Nash and Carter. (Authors Note: In case you guys forgotten, Nash-Natsu, Brendon-Naruto, Carter-Rin, and Drake-Ichigo.) "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Nash says grinning at us. I blushed and looked away.

"I-It's fine." Dang it. I stuttered. I glance over at Hope to see her blushing also. I smirked in my mind. I could tell she liked Carter. And it's so obvious that he likes her back. I can tell by the way he looks at her. Only if Nash would look at me like that...

"Hey guys!" I hear Lizzie call out to us. We all look over to see Drake, Lexi, Brendon, and Lizzie walking towards us. I gasped.

"Huh? What is it, Iris?" Carter ask me.

"L-Lexi...What?" I look over to Hope to see her with wide eyes. She looks at me with a pale face.

"What time is it?!" I quickly took out my phone and looked to see it was 7:50AM. WHAT? "Iris?"

"7-7:50..." I said in a shaky voice. We both screamed and Nash and Carter jumped. We took off running and tackled Lexi.

"H-Hey! What the hell? Get off of me!" Lexi growled at us. I pin down her arms and Hope pins down her legs.

"No, your sick!" I said with a loud voice. Lexi blinks in confusion and raises one of her eyebrows.

"I'm sick? What makes you think that?" She asks.

"You're here early! And you're never here early!" Hope exclaims with wide eyes. I hear a gasp behind us.

"You guys are so right!" I hear Lizzie say and she tackles Lexi. She sits down on her stomach and Lexi growls at us. By now Brendon, Nash, Carter, and Drake were standing beside us with a look of confusion.

"What are you guys doing to her?" I hear Drake ask.

"Lexi is sick!" Lizzie yells at them with wide eyes. Nash tilts his head in a cute way. I blushed a little and looked down at the floor.

"What do you guys mean?" He ask. This time it was I who spoke up.

"Lexi is NEVER here early. Her earliest is at 8:05, and her being here at 7:50 is wrong!" I hear Drake chuckle and Lexi glared at him.

"Oh, I guess that makes since." Carter says as he and Brendon nod their heads as if they known the answer all this time.

"I'm not sick guys! Today was the day my mom was going away on that business trip! She left around 5:00 this morning and I had to get up early for her to give me list of rules and the money to pay for bills and food while she is gone!" Lexi explains to her. Hope eyes widen in recognition and Lizzie smacks her forehead. I, on the other head, blushed in embarrassment and let go of her arms. Hope does the same with her legs and Lizzie get off her stomach.

"Finally." Lexi sighs as she get up from the floor with the help of Drake. We then hear the whistle blow.

"Alright! Go get dressed and meet me outside on the track!" We hear Mr. Bradley yell. Hope, Lizzie, Lexi, I went to the girl's locker room while Nash, Brendon, Drake, and Carter went to the boy's locker room. After we got dressed, we went outside to see Mr. Bradley with four flags. First one was blue, the second one was red, the third one was white, and the last one was green.

"Okay, today we are going to play Capture the Flag. There will be four teams. But, I will be deciding the teams." A couple of students groaned at his statement and some just didn't do anything. He then tells us to line up and then separates us into four teams. (Authors Note: The list of teams are at the end of this chapter. If I were you, I would look at it before reading the rest or you will be very confused!)

First two teams that were up was Team One and Team Three. Nash, Brendon, Lizzie, and I sat down on the outside bleachers to watch their game. I could see Carter and Hope grinning at each other and Lexi and Drake smirking. I could tell this was going to be a good match.

Mr. Bradly blows the whistle and some kids took of running to try and get their team's flag. Lexi and Drake just stood there in tense position, like they can attack at any moment. For Carter and Hope, they were playing around and trying to tag each other, not really bothering to try and get the flag.

"Why is Drake and Lexi just standing there?" Brendon asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hmph, beats me. They need to do something though! This is starting to get boring." Nash says while leaning back next to me. I blushed and he glanced at me before turning back and smirking.

"Don't worry, they will. Lexi won't be able to stand there for long." Lizzie informs us, she was sitting above Nash and I with Brendon.

Suddenly, Lexi takes off running to the right with Drake following her before she quickly stops and goes left before running across the line Mr. Bradley marked on the dirt. Due to Drake running at a fast pace, couldn't stop in time to tag her and she quickly was able to pass him. She dodge through students who tried to catch her, but she was too fast and was able to get the flag. Drake finally manage to get a hold of his balance and ran towards her at fast. Hope notices what's going on and quickly tricks Carter into going the other way (Just like Lexi.) and ran towards Lexi. She runs in behind her grabs the flag from her hand and takes off running to the other side of the line. Drake takes off running towards her, but Lexi blocks him. Carter dives for Hope but she jumps over him and lands on the other side of the line. Mr. Bradley blows the whistle to announce the game is over.

"YEAH!" Lizzie and I screamed, standing up from the bleachers and raising our fist. Brendon and Nash looked at Hope and Lexi with wide eyes. Carter and Drake were gaping at them in shock.

"Team One wins! But, due to it taking so long, we are going to have to do the other match Monday! Now go get dressed and good game!" Mr. Bradley yells at us. Brendon, Nash, Lizzie and I ran over to Hope and Lexi and me and Lizzie tackled them in a hug.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Lizzie cheers. Lexi smirks as Drake and Carter walks up to us.

"How did you guys do that?" Carter ask with wide eyes. We were now walking to the school behind the rest of the students.

"I did gymnastics when I was younger, so that's why I was able to jump over you." Hope grins at him.

"What about you, Lexi?" Nash asked her. Lizzie, Hope, and I tense up as Lexi froze in walking. She had a pain look on her face and Brendon's, Drake's, Carter's, and Nash's eyes widen. "Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to stir up any unwanted memories!" Nash tries to apologize. Lexi shook her head.

"It's fine." She mumbles, but then looks up at us and grins. "Come on! Let's go get dressed!" With that, she takes off running to the school. Hope, Lizzie, and I give out a loud breathe and takes off running towards her.

"H-Hey, wait up!" I hear Brendon shout to us.

~*In the girl's locker room*~

"Okay everyone dressed in the outfit?" Lexi ask. Lizzie, Hope, and I nod. I look over at our out fits. I'm wearing ( untitled/set?id=117128793), Hope is wearing ( untitled_10/set?id=117129073), Lizzie is wearing ( untitled/set?id=117128924), and Lexi is wearing ( untitled/set?id=117128543). We all smirked at each other and then grabbed our bags and walked out of the locker rooms. We hid behind the bleachers to see Brendon, Drake, Nash, and Carter sitting and talking on the bleachers. Lexi motions for us to follow and we do. We soon reach them and Lizzie calls out their attention.

"Hey, guys!" They look over at us with a smile but it faltered. Their eyes widen as they stare at our shirts.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a smile. Brendon and Carter started sweating profoundly while Drake and Nash eyes were wide with shock.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Drake says as he gulps. "W-We're fine."

"Are you sure? You're awfully sweating a lot." Lizzie says with fake worry in her eyes. Both Brendon, Carter, and Nash gulp also.

"And, you're stuttering a lot, too." Lexi states with her arms crossed. "You were find a second ago until you seen these shirts. Why is that?" Carter shrugged nervously.

"Uh, I don't know." Hope giggled and I smirked.

"In case you didn't know, this guy right here on my shirt is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a Soul Reaper." Lexi says and Drake narrowed his eyes.

"I'm wearing Naruto Uzumaki! He's a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." Lizzie says while pointing to her shirt. Brendon's jaw clenched and he too, narrowed his eyes.

"For me, I'm wearing Rin Okumura form Blue Exorcist. As the title says, he's an Exorcist." Hope says smiling innocently and Carter scowls.

"This is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Dragon Slayer and is in the guild, Fairy Tail!" I said while watching Nash growl.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lexi says. That is all it took. Drake grabbed Lexi, Brendon grabbed Lizzie, Carter grabbed Hope, Nash grabbed me and dragged us outside of the school where no one was.

"Alright, how did you know?" Drake, no, Ichigo demanded. Lexi smirks.

"Oh, please. One, your hair, two the way you acted, and three, how good in shape you guys are." Ichigo and Rin glared while Naruto clenched his teeth and Natsu growled.

"Come on, you guys think it wouldn't be that obvious?" Hope ask them, leaning all her weight on her right leg. They just glared.

"Whatever, let's just go back inside the school before we get in trouble." Lexi sighs and goes to walk away but Ichigo grabs her and pulls her back.

"No, we're going somewhere else." He says firmly and our eyes widen in shock. What's going on? That is my last thought before I get knocked out by Natsu.

And that's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! :3 Here are the teams for capture the flag:

Team One (Blue)

*Lexi

*Hope

*Keith ( Random kids)

*Karl

*Roy

*Grayson

*Cedric

*Judith

*Cora

*Crystal

*Hailey

*Adeline

Team Two (White)

*Brendon

*Nash

*Hailey (Random kids)

*Katy

*Diana

*Emily

*Faith

*Mary

*Edwin

*Jay

*Frank

*Brett

Team Three (Green)

*Drake

*Carter

*Fredrick (Random Kids)

*George

*Luke

*Harry

*Colt

*Hannah

*Lila

*Ashlyn

*Grace

*Kylie

Team Four (Red)

*Lizzie

*Iris

*Leo (Random Kids)

*Caleb

*Dakota

*Jaeden

*Mike

*Darren

*Kory

*Justin

*Ariana

*Lea


	3. How and Why

(Authors Note: In this chapter it is going to show each of their reaction to waking up, but it is mainly going to be Lexi's POV)

~*Lexi's POV*~

I groaned as I finally woke up. I could feel I was laying on something soft and had blanket over me. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed. My head was killing me! I feel as if my head was slammed into a boulder fifty times!

"I see your finally waking up." I hear a voice say. M eyes fluttered open to see brown ones looking directly into mine. It took me a couple of seconds to realize it was Ichigo, and when I did,

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MORON!? WHY YOU HAVE TO GO AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD FOR?!" He flinched at my voice and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"W-Well, we knew you guys wouldn't come if we asked you to, so we knocked you out to get you here." Ichigo says, being uncomfortable with my glare directed at him.

"Uh, huh, so you decided to go to the violent way, huh?" I scowled at him to look at where I was at. I see that I'm laying on a bed in a room painted a dark green. There wasn't a window and the door was across from me. There was also a nightstand on the right of me with a lamp on it. My eyes widen in sudden realization. "Where are the others?! Are they okay?!" Ichigo chuckled at my worried face.

"Yes, they're fine and they are in the other rooms. Natsu is taking care of Iris, Rin is taking care of Hope, and Naruto is taking care of Lizzie. As for me, I was taking care of you." I gave out a big sigh and slumped back down on the bed.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." I wined.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that by the way." Ichigo laughs in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. "So what are you going to do now?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, once the others wake up, we'll let Kisuke and Kakashi handle you guys and what to do with you." He informs me. I sighed once more and closed my eyes.

"Okay..."

~*Iris's POV*~

My eyes fluttered open once I finally awaken. I could hear something flipping pages and tapping something. I look over to see Natsu listening to music while reading a book. My eyes widen. Where am I? I look around to see I was in a room that was painted a light brown. I look down to see I was on a bed that was a dark brown. I then look over to Natsu to see he was sitting at a desk with a lamp on it.

I slowly sat up holding my head in pain. Why does it hurt so bad-Oh. Natsu knocked me out. I winced. He didn't have to hit so hard. The bed squeaked as I sat up and Natsu looked up from the book he was reading. He grinned and put the book down onto the desk.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" He exclaims, getting up from the desk and walking over to the bed. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I shook my head.

"My head hurts." I was holding it with my left hand. He frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard." I smiled lightly.

"I know." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I giggled.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me." His eyes widen in shock before grinning at me.

"I glad you understand then!" I smile back at him.

~*Hope's POV*~

I groaned as I sat up from where I was laying at and held my head in my hands. My head hurts! A lot! I hear a chuckle and felt a weight on the thing I was laying on. I look up to see Rin smiling at me and that I was on a bed. I looked around to see I was in a room that had rose colored walls and nothing else. Huh? What a plain room. I think as I look back at Rin.

"How are you feeling?" I growled at him and his eyes widen.

"How am I feeling? You knocked me out!" I said with a scowl on my face. He gave me a look of sorrow and frowned.

"Sorry, it was the only way to bring you here." I gasped as I suddenly realized I didn't know where Iris, Lexi, or Lizzie is.

"Where are my friends?! Are they okay? There not hurt are they?" I demanded. He shook his head.

"There in the other rooms with Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu watching them. And yes, they are fine and no they are not hurt." I gave him a wary look but sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine, I believe you..." He nods is head and looks at the time.

"I'm going to go see if the others have awoken. Stay here, okay?" I lay back down on the bed while giving him a thumbs up. He then leaves the room.

~*Lizzie's POV*~

One thing that came to mind when I first woke up was, WHY THE HELL DOES MY HEAD HURT SO BADLY?! Now, usually I don't complain of a headache, but this seriously hurts! I groaned and open my eyes to see Naruto standing over me with a look of concern.

"Uh, Lizzie, are you okay?" But before he could say anything else, my fist slammed under his chin and he went flying back.

"THAT HURT YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him with anger clearly in my voice. He was lying on the ground with a dazed look. While he was in that state, I took the time to see where I was. I was in a room that was a light blue and the bed I was laying in was a dark blue. I looked over to see a book shelf, but that was about it. Strange room, I mean, where's the window? I think as I raised an eyebrow. I then hear Naruto getting up with him holding his head and a scowl on his face.

"Geeze, you didn't have to hit me that hard." He pouts as he sat on the edge of the bed. I folded my arms together.

"Geeze, you didn't have to hit me that hard. I should be the one saying that! My head is pounding like an earthquake!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. He chuckled sheepishly and looks down awkwardly.

"Heh, sorry." He then looks up at me with a look I didn't understand. "Lizzie, I-" He gets interrupted by a knock on the door across from the bed. Naruto sighs and gets up from the bed and goes over to the door and opens it. Rin was standing there along with Natsu.

"Is she up yet?" I could hear Rin ask. Naruto nods his head and steps out of the way for them to see me. Both Natsu and Rin grins.

"Than come on! The others are waiting for us!" Natsu says walking away. Rin follows after and Naruto motions for me to follow. I do.

~*Lexi's POV*~

Ichigo came back into the room after Natsu came and motions for me to follow. I get up from the bed and follows him down the hall and into a huge room that had a table in the middle of it. I look to see that there was a door to the left that lead to a kitchen and to the right, there was a door that lead to a room that looked like it was the living room.

I then hear a door shut behind me and looked to see Kakashi coming out of a room we passed. My eyes widen. K-Kakashi! He notices me and waves with a closed eye smile. I grinned and waved back, blushing a little. Kakashi is my favorite character from Naruto! I just love his cool, laid back style and how he always manage to make things look awesome when it isn't.

Ichigo notices my blush and scowls. He tugs my arm and forces me to look away from Kakashi, who had walked passed us and sat down in one of the chairs and follow him to one of the chairs. Of course, though, he makes me sit beside him, away from Kakashi. Kakashi watched us the whole time chuckling.

"I'm K-"

"Kakashi Hatake. I know!" I interrupted with a big grin on my face. His eye widens just a little before he shook his head.

"That's right, you guys did tell me that they knew everything." He said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded his head to confirm him.

"LEXI!" That's the only thing I heard before I get tackled out of my chair by three people. I look up to see it was Hope, Lizzie, and Iris.

"Ugh, you guys are heavy! Get off, now!" I scowled at them, but then smiled softly. They grinned at me and I heard chuckling. We all look up to see Kisuke and Kakashi standing there with an amused look. Naruto, Rin, and Natsu was grinning at us and Ichigo was smiling softly. Iris, Hope, and Lizzie finally got off of me and we all sat down at the table.

"So, I guess we should explain how we got here, right?" Kisuke questioned. We all four nodded our heads. He sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth, we don't know how we got here." By the looks of our confused looks, Kakashi spoke up.

"We were having a regular day until these strange people appeared out of nowhere." I raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean strange people? Who were they?" Hope ask. Naruto shrugs.

"I don't know, but they attacked Kakashi-sensei and I for no reason when we were training!" He says. Natsu nods his head.

"But, the strange thing is was that nobody could see them! Master nor Lucy could see or hear them when they attacked me at the guild! Not even Gajeel or Gray!"

"Yeah, it's true! When I was at school, Yukio, at the time, was showing me different types of demons. Then, out of nowhere, these guys dressed up in black cloaks attacked me and Yukio couldn't see them." Rin explains with his eyebrows furrowed. I blinked. What's going on? Why are they attacking them?

"When they were attacking Kisuke and I, they said something about the four guardians or something, which confused both of us." Ichigo announced. Both Naruto's, Rin's, and Natsu's eyes widen.

"They said the same thing to us, too!" Naruto exclaims. Hope and Iris had a lost look and Lizzie had wide eyes. As for me, I was in my own thoughts trying to figure out what was going on and who those guys were. Why were they dressed in black cloaks? Why did they attack them? What did they try to gain from it? What was there motives?

"But, how did you guys get here?" Iris inquires. Natsu was the one to answer her question.

"They did this weird chant or something and I felt myself get tired. I passed out before I could hear them end the chant." A weird chant? Are they religious?

"Same here. But I got bits of it what they were saying," Kakashi announces. "They said, "Forever there will be Light, forever there will be Darkness. Fire will burn, water would cool. Light and Darkness mix as one, create a dimension in which The Four Guardians would create peace with the world. Behold, the Power of the Elements. Nothing is stronger, nothing is weaker. Earth will crumble, Air will blast. Light and Darkness is the only cure. Behold The Element Guardians." That's all I could hear though." Kakashi says. (Authors Note: I totally made that all up, hehe :P) Now I'm really confused. The Element Guardians? Who are they? What are they? What did that chant mean?

"Gah, this hurts my head!" Lizzie announces as she gets out of the chair and lays down on the floor. Hope and Iris follows her lead.

"Why does this have to be so confusing?!" Hope whines. Iris nods her head.

"We are just as confused as you are, Hope." Rin says with a frown.

"Well, it's getting late. You four can stay here for the night." Kisuke informs us as he gets up from the table and walks out of the room. Kakashi gets up as well, but heads to the room that looked like a living room.

"I'm going to go train. I have to get my mind off of this." Naruto says while getting up from the table.

"I'll come, too." Ichigo nods his head, also getting up. Natsu and Rin nod their heads also. Lizzie, Iris, Hope was giving them puppy dog eyes. The boys gave a questioning look. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"They're wanting to know if they can come, too." I answer their unsaid question. Natsu and Naruto grins.

"I guess, but you guys have to be careful and not get hurt." Ichigo nods his head. Rin does too.

"Come on." They motion for us to follow and Iris, Hope, and Lizzie was the first one out the door. I chuckled while getting up from the table. Ichigo was standing at the door waiting for me while smiling softly.

"Interesting friends you have there." He chuckles. I smiled.

"Yeah, but they can be boring also." He laughs. I grinned.

"I'll have to see that to believe it." I raised an eyebrow as me and him walked down the hallway towards where the others went.

"You can be boring also." I stated giving him a playful smirk. He smirked.

"Oh I am, am I? What about you? Have you ever thought that maybe you are boring all the time?" I tried to glare at him and frown, but, I busted out laughing before I could say anything. He laughs with me also as we make it to a door at the end of a hallway we just turned to. Ichigo opens the door while grinning and my eyes widen. There was a huge, open plane that looked like it was a desert.

"Holy crap!" I said while walking into the room. I could see Naruto showing Lizzie how to throw a kunai, Rin was showing Hope his flames, and Natsu was showing Iris his Dragon Slayer magic. I then turn to Ichigo. "Let me guess, Kisuke did this?" Ichigo nods his head while smiling.

"Heh, I'm going to have to get use to you knowing so much. Hey, what all do you know?" I smirked as we walk over to a boulder. Ichigo took out a greenish pill and ate it. He is forced out of his body and his human body stands up straight glaring at him.

"Finally, Ichigo! Do you know how suffocating it is in there?!" 'Ichigo' yelled. That voice, I know that voice...My eyes widen. Kon!

"Kon came with you?" I ask, putting all my weight on my left leg. Kon then turns to me and grins.

"Ichigo! How come you didn't tell me there was a beautiful girl here? I'm deeply sorry, miss! Please, let me give you a hu-" My fist slammed into his face as he tried to hug me. He was sent flying into the air and hit a boulder, smashing it into pieces. The others heard the sound and looked to see me glaring at the rubble with my hands on my hips. Ichigo was standing there with a dumbfounded look. Naruto's, Rin's, and Natsu's eyes widen and they gape at me.

"Hehe, GO LEXI! Whose ass did you just kill?!" Lizzie shouts to me. I smirked.

"He's a perverted Mod Soul!" I reply. Hope, Iris, and Lizzie gasp.

"You mean Kon is here, too?!" Hope yells at me with wide eyes. I nod and they all three squeals and runs towards the no more boulder. I chuckle as Kon goes all starry eyed as they glomp him in a hug.

"Wait, don't forget he's in my body!" Ichigo tried to stop them from hugging his body. I shook my head.

"They don't care. It's Kon. They think he's adorable, even if he is in someone's body. They'll be distracted for awhile." I informed him as Naruto, Rin, and Natsu join us in watching them gush over Kon. After awhile of watching, Naruto turns to me with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?!" I raise an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"Punching Kon through a boulder!" He exclaims. Natsu and Rin nods their head in agreement.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Natsu says while grinning. I looked away in embarrassment. Yeah, that's right, I can get embarrassed too!

"Uh, well when I was younger, my dad was a weight trainer and he trained me. He said he wanted his little girl to be strong to kick a guy's ass." Rin grinned.

"That sounds like an awesome dad!" He says, Naruto and Natsu nod their head in agreement.

"What do you mean was? Isn't he still one?" Ichigo finally ask after being quiet all this time. I froze. Damn it..I look down at the ground with my hair over my face. The other three guys looked at me with concern looks.

"H-He died in a car accident when I turned ten..." Their eyes widen and looked at me with a look of understanding.

"Hey, what's up with all the gloomy looks over here?" I hear Lizzie ask. We all look over to see Kon passed out on the ground and Lizzie, Iris, and Hope standing there with their eyebrows furrowed. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing! So are you guys finished gushing over Kon, yet?" I said while smirking at them. Hope giggles and Iris smiles.

"Yup! Now come one, you guys didn't come down here just to talk did you?" Lizzie says with her hands on her hip. The guys give me one last look before turning back to Lizzie and the others, nodding their heads and going off to train with Lizzie, Hope, and Iris watching them. I didn't feel like watching anymore so I went and sat down near the boulder Kon smashed into when I hit him.

I just sat there, just staring at the ground. I hated how I lied to them. My dad didn't die from a car accident. He died by something much worse, and those guys, the ones with the black cloaks, I think I know who they are. My strength, I'm more stronger than that. I can't let them know that though. I can't let anyone know. They'll think I'm a freak. I have to keep it hidden...

That was chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it!


	4. A Day Out (Hope and Rin)

(Authors Note: Okay this is Hope's and Rin's day out. I will post Lizzie and Naruto's day out, Iris's and Natsu's day out, and Ichigo's and Lexi's day out in the next three chapters. I was originally going to make it one whole chapter, but I thought it would be too long. So, I'll try to post the other day outs as quick as I can! Hope you guys like it!)

~*Hope's POV*~

After the incident yesterday, Lexi punching Kon into a boulder, Kisuke and Kakashi told Iris, Lizzie, Lexi, and I not to say anything about what we learned. We told him we wouldn't. But, it's not like we have a choice anyways. Seriously, who would believe us? They would put us in a mental institute!

Today's Saturday, which means we have no school. I guess Rin wanted to use that as an advantage, so he asked me to hang out with him today. I, of course, said yes. I mean hello, he's cute! But, that's not the only reason why I like him! No, I like him for who he is! He's sweet, funny, and has a strong will. I like that in a guy. One who doesn't give up so easily on his dream.

"-and that's how I found out that I was Satan's son. But, of course, you knew that already. Why did you wanted me to tell you something you already knew?" Rin questions me. He was just telling me about how his father died and how he found out Satan was his biological father. Basically the first episode of Blue Exorcist. I smiled at him.

"Because I wanted to hear it in your view. How you felt when it happened. What your thoughts were. In the anime, it doesn't exactly show what you were thinking at that exact moment." I explained, taking a sip of my smoothie. We are at a smoothie shop that is close to the public library. I don't really know the name, though. That's because there is no sign above the front door. All it has is a sign in the window that says 'Smoothies: Extra Small-$0.50, Small-$2, Median-$4, Large-$6, Extra Large-$8.' It's a really cheap place, but the smoothies are really good! Rin chuckled and looked at me with a grin.

"I guess that makes sense! I would want to know, too. Anyways, you wanna go for a walk? I kinda getting all stiff sitting here." Rin says blushing in embarrassment. I giggled and nodded my head.

We leave the smoothie store and walk down the sidewalk.

It was pretty day! The sun was shinning, the sky was blue with puffy, white clouds floating around. People were out walking with loved ones or walking their pets. I could see children running around playing tag or hide and seek. But, the one thing that I don't like about the weather is that it's hot! That's why I'm wearing ( cgi/set?id=118025232). That way, I won't get so hot and could feel the breeze from the wind.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rin ask me while looking around. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to think of something we can do. As I was thinking I see a sign that says 'Adventure Land Carnival.' I grin instantly. (Authors Note: Again, random name. I like making up random stuff! It's fun! ^_^)

"There!" I point to the sign. Rin looks at the sign and grins.

"Alright! It says it starts at 10 A.M." He informs me. "What time is it now?"

"Um...It's 10:25." I reply as I look at my phone to see what time it was.

"Awesome! Let's go!" He exclaims as he grabs my hand and starts running towards the carnival. I blushed at the contact. I didn't think he would do that, but this is Rin Okumura we are talking about! He's bound to do something crazy at some point. Even though this isn't really crazy...

We soon arrive and see a bunch of people inside the carnival. We looked at each other and grinned. We walk in and start to look around. There was stands with a games and prizes hanging around. There was also food stands where people were lined up to get them something to eat. Further from the stands, there was different rides. There was a Ferris wheel, Drop tower, Sizzler, and Bumber cars. There is more rides, but to many for me to name!

"What do you want to do first?" I ask, looking at Rin who was smiling up at the Drop tower.

"That one." He states, looking back at me. I nod my head and grin back at him, but on the inside, I gulped. I like rides and all, but I hate heights! I can't go on the Ferris wheel especially! I will start hyperventilating! Oh dear Lord, help me...

We get in line behind other people who are wanting on the Drop tower and waited. It took about five minutes before it was our turn. I could already feel myself starting to panic. If I don't quickly get this over with, I'm going to pass out! I breathed in slowly as Rin and I get seated beside each other. I look at him to see him looking at me with a grin. I fake grin back as I look straight ahead of me. To tell you the truth, I never have been on the Drop tower before. But the sounds of people screaming when it falls, I get scared. I never actually tried it for myself. I hope I don't pass out.

"You okay?" I hear Rin ask me. I look over to him and nod.

"Yeah, why?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Your hands are shaking. Do you not like this ride or something?" He inquires with a concern look. I gave him a sheepish smile and blushed.

"I-I actually never rode this ride before. So, I'm just nervous, that's all." He nods his head and smiles.

"Don't worry! It's really fun! When we get to the top, it will pause for a couple of seconds, and then, as the name says, it will drop! But don't worry, it stops before it hits the ground!" He quickly adds the last sentence when he seen my eyes widen when he said it would drop. I sighed in relief and nodded. I then felt the ride shift and we start going up slowly. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes as we got higher. I felt something warm grab my hand and I look down to see it was hand. That hand was Rin's. I blushed as he smiled at me. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you!"

I felt my insides become warm. I don't know why, but I felt safe when he said that. I smiled too and kept looking into his eyes. I didn't even realize we were at the top until we dropped. I let out a small scream and Rin chuckled, still holding my hands. And as he said before, the ride stopped before it hit the ground. Rin lets go of my hand to unbuckle himself. I feel coldness breeze by my hand and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why did I feel like I lost something that is apart of me? I ignore the feeling though and got off the ride. Rin was waiting for me at the steps smiling.

"So, did you like it?!" Rin eagerly asks me. I grin.

"Yeah! I didn't think it would be that fun!" He gives me a closed-eye smile.

"I'm glad you like it! Now let's go ride more rides!" He shouts while grabbing my arm and dragging me to more rides. I laughed. He's such a little kid-teen. A really cute little kid-teen at that!

The rest of the day consist of Rin and I riding more rides, playing games at the stands, and eating food. I even rode the Ferris wheel! I had a panic attack, but Rin calmed me down. He told me to breathe and only look at him the whole time, which I did, and I made it through.

After each first time I rode a ride, I wanted to go on it again. Heh, poor Rin, though. On the fifth ride he went ahead and bought a $20 wrist band for all the rides for both him and I. I told him I would buy my own, but he said, he's the one that invited me to hang out today, so he would pay. I of course blushed to this act of kindness.

Then, after we rode so many rides, we went and played some of the game stands. Heh, we played this one where you get a water gun and spray the inside of a clown with a balloon on the top of it's head. I won and Rin got jealous and kept playing until he won. Due to his stubbornness, he lost $10. He finally won though, to a guy with weird hair and glasses. He looked familiar to me, but I ignored it and watched Rin pick out his prize. He chose a tiny, arm size panda bear and gave it to me. I asked why he was giving me his prize, but he said since I gave him my prize, he would do the same. The prize I had given him was an arm sized cheetah. I thought he would like it so that's why I gave it to him.

Next, we went and got food after we finished playing games. After we bought our food, we went and sat at one of the tables that had an umbrella attached to it to give people shade. We sat and talked about random stuff. It was going good until he brought up one subject.

"So, how did Lexi do that?" Rin asked as he took a sip of his soda. I look up at him with my eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You know, how she punched Kon through the boulder! That was awesome, though. But, I'm wondering, no, all the guys are wondering how she has that much strength." He says as he goes back to eating his french fries. I froze as I went to go eat my hot dog. Dang it! How the heck am I suppose to answer that? Lexi told us the reason, but said for us to be quiet about it. Rin notices my quietness and looks up. "Uh, Hope? You okay? I mean, if you don't know the answer that's fi-"

"No! I mean, it's okay. It's just...Lexi told us not to tell anyone. She said for us to keep quiet about it. She doesn't want anyone to know." I interrupted. Rin nods his head and gives me a wary look.

"O-Okay, that's fine. I get it. It's personal." He said, going back to his french fries. "Hey, do you know what time it is? It looks like it is getting late." I nod and took out my phone. It read 5:37 P.M.

"It's five thirty-seven. Why?" I ask looking back up at him. He frowned.

"The poster said that the carnival would be closed at six, just to give it time to pack up things. Today was the last day." I frowned also. I really didn't want this day to end. Not yet. But, it looks like father time wants it to be. I sighed and got up from the table.

"I guess we should leave then, we have a thirty minute walk home." I inform him. He nods and gets up as well. We throw away our trash and leave the carnival. On our way back, we meet up with Iris, Natsu, Lizzie, and Naruto. Iris and Natsu was smiling at each other and Lizzie and Naruto was laughing like crazy and breathing hard. They looked like they just ran five thousand miles!

"Hey, where is Ichigo and Lexi?" I ask as I notice they were not there with them. Lizzie blinks and looks around the intersection we are at. Iris shrugs.

"We haven't seen th-" Naruto goes to say, but gets interrupted.

"H-Hey, guys." We all turn around to see Lexi and Ichigo standing behind us. I raised an eyebrow. They were both blushing and acting nervous around each other.

"Huh? Are you guys okay?" Naruto ask, tilting his head to the side. They both blush harder and nod quickly.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine!" Ichigo says nervously. I furrowed my eyebrows in suspicion. Something happened and they aren't telling us. I then smirked on the inside. Heh, looks like I'm going to have to find out!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is just an Author's Note but I just want you guys to check out my Quotev account!

Account: BlueMajesticFlame (Copy and paste to go there.)

There I'll may or may not have more chapters to the stories you guys are reading. However, I do have some other stories you guys can check out and plus right now I'm taking requests for one-shots based on this list:

-Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

-Fairy Tail

-One Piece

-Bleach

-Uta no Prince-sama

-Amnesia

-Diabolik Lovers

-Kamigami no Asobi

I already finish one one-shot! It's for Syo Kurusu from Uta no Prince-sama! It'll be on my Anime One-shots!

Here's the link: story/5343462/Anime-One-Shots/

I'm working on a Takeru Totsuka one-shot right now! If you guys want me to make a one-shot of a character from one of the anime shows in the list, just comment them on my Anime One-shots! I'll be taking in requests until September 8th! So please check my account out and my other stories! Thank you! :3


End file.
